Apparatuses for determining the steering angle of a vehicle are known. Apparatuses for counting the number of turns of a vehicle steering wheel are also known. Such known apparatuses provide steering angle and steering wheel turns data to vehicle systems such as vehicle safety systems and active suspension systems. In providing such data, it is desirable to determine the steering wheel angle with a high degree of resolution.